la tueuse à gages
by otaku-chocolat
Summary: Elle, c'est une tueuse à gages, lui c'est un pirate ,une supernovae. Elle est, elle est prisonnière de son métier, lui a pour métier la liberté-même. Elle agit dans l'ombre, il clame ses exploits au monde entier. Tout les opposes, et pourtant, il aura suffit d'une balle empoisonnée et d'un avis de recherche dans une commande de mission pour que leur rencontre devienne inévitable.
1. Prologue: celle dont on ignore le nom

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **

Hey! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour avoir cliquer sur le lien magique de cette fic, vous avez le droit à une crème glacée au four par tirage au sort pour 0,60€ le SMS :D! Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes à suivre, la direction s'en excuse et prendra les plaintes (de toutes façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix!). Breeef. Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que ce prologue a été ré-écrit, donc il y aura peut-être quelques incohérences avec la suite, mais bon, je finirais bien par arranger tout ça ^ ^. Pour ceux qui suivaient déjà, voici le prologue que je vous ai promis il y a quatre mois :D! *se prends des pierres*. C'est la troisième fois que je réécris le prologue de cette fanfiction, c'est l'une de mes premières, je dois l'avoir inventer i ans environ. Trop d'émotions en moi.

Je tiens à m'excuser encore, ô, toi visiteur innocent et ignorant de la folle que je suis, mais je suis au regret de t'informer que je ne poste pas du tout régulièrement, à mon grand regret. Question d'inspi, de réécriture, de correction en plus de ma rentrée prochaine en première...L. Vive la philo, je crois que je suis maso (belle rime sempaï! :D)

Encore merci à toi, je ne poursuivrai pas jusqu'en enfer si tu ne postes pas de review, j'écris avant tout pour moi, même si c'est encourageant de savoir que son travail est lut et apprécié ;-)

Enjoy!

Warning! Cette fic est assez glauque! Et il y a pleins de métaphores incompréhensibles! J'essayerais d'apporter un peu d'humour comme même...

* * *

_La tueuse à gages_

_Prologue : Celle dont on ignore le nom_

Estare. Petite île perdue au beau milieu du nouveau monde. La froideur des hivers y est fatale et la chaleur des étés insupportable. Seules les côtes sont considérées comme endroits habités et habitables, parce qu' à l'intérieur des terres, ce n'est plus qu'épaves et carcasses d'usines envahies par la végétation qui as pris le contrôle au fil du temps. Estare,une décharge flottante, ce qui fut un jour le rêve creux d'un homme avide d'argent et de connaissances. Aujourd'hui c'est le repère de tous ceux qui fuient l'autorité. « personne n'y est blanc comme neige » dit-on lorsque l'on parle de ses habitants . Tout les hommes ayant posé un jour le pied à terre ont du sang sur les mains. Les femmes n'y ont pas leurs places. Celles qui n'ont pas pu partir sont condamnées à faire les métiers que leur donnent la gente masculine, en espérant un jour pouvoir quitter l'endroit.

C'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle on la considérait comme une exception. Au cœur des ragots, on parlait d'une étrangère, qui était arrivée comme si de rien était quelques années plus tôt, «comme une fleur» disaient certaines avec dédain, sûrement jalouses de sa liberté. Pas de nom, un visage floue pour les rares témoins qui l'avaient aperçue. Un vrai mystère qui avait un jour débarqué et qui était allé s'enfermer dans l'une des baraques miteuses du port pour ne plus ressortir au grand jour. On ne l'avait plus revue depuis. Ni dans un bar en tant que serveuse ou autre, ni dans les rues à voler. Comment faisait-elle pour manger ? Des rumeurs disaient qu'elle était morte à son arrivée, et que dans son habitation reposait encore son cadavre en décomposition.

Ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'avantage (ou pas d'ailleurs tout dépendait du point de vue) à Estare, c'était l'absence d'autorité dont la population s'était habituée. Un homme mourrait tout les soirs, là-bas, et les gens passaient le lendemain près de sa dépouille sans un regard pour lui. Il n'y avait que les proches du défunt pour s'intéresser à l'identité de son tueur. Mais avec toutes les bagarres en ville et les règlements de comptes des gangs, on abandonnait bien vite.

Seuls les gens de l'ombre savaient, que la plupart de ces morts étaient dût à une seule et même personne. Ils y faisaient d'ailleurs souvent appel, à cette étrangère qui en échange de quelques billets, faisait le sale boulot à leur place. Dans le milieu, on la prénommait « l'oiseau de nuit », faute de nom. Et les jours passaient, avec les nuits aussi. De disparitions en disparitions, de meurtres en meurtres, de cadavres en cadavres. Une comptine presque infernale qui ne cessait de fredonner le même refrain mais dont elle n'avait jamais essayé de se défaire. Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

* * *

Le soir dont je vais vous parler devait être une nuit sans lune. La chaleur étouffante et l'humidité pesaient sur la place principale où les lumières orangées des pubs éclairaient à peine les ruelles aux odeurs nauséabondes. A l'écart de tout cela, près d'une des usines désaffectée, se trouvait les ruines d'un vieux manoir qui tenait à peine debout . Une sorte de grande maison dont le bois pourrissait à vue d'œil, aux fenêtres barricadées recouvertes de végétation. Un endroit que bizarrement, la population de l'île -même les gangs- évitait comme la peste. Minuit et demi sonnait, et dans les sous-sols de la bâtisse en ruine, une ampoule électrique éclairait une table de forme ovale où trente hommes étaient attablés. Ils étaient tous là, cartes en mains, cigares aux becs, revêtus de costards et de cravates, le même signe gravé sur une bague portée à leurs annuaires. Certains étaient debout, un verre de pastice à la main, conversant bruyamment entre eux de paries sur la partie de poker en court. L'odeur de la cigarette et de l'alcool qui flottait dans l'air rendait la température de la pièce tout simplement insupportable. Quelques femmes, éventail à la main, étaient accoudées contre le siège des joueurs en guise d'encouragements, se trémoussant dans des robes aux prix exorbitants. L'une d'elle, restée à l'écart, entraina un homme dans une pièce voisine. A peine furent-ils entrés dedans que la belle créature referma la porte et se rapprocha d'une démarche féline du mafieux qui lui tournait le dos.

\- C'est une nuit magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il, sans se retourner, Miss... comment, déjà ?

\- Héra, monsieur.

\- Tout à fait. Après tout, je connais bien votre père. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Mieux.

-Je vois cela. J'étais inquiet, voyez-vous, quand on vous a retrouvée i peine une heure, la gorge tranchée, vous étiez d'une pâleur... cadavérique.

A ces mots, Le trentenaire habillé de blanc dégaina un pistolet de sa poche et tira vers l'usurpatrice... qui avait disparue. La morsure d'une lame lui déchira le dos et il fit volte-face dans un cris de douleur, envoyant une rafale de balles dans le mur, sans faire mouche. Seul, face au vide de la pièce, il se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur, le marquant d'une longue traînée écarlate.

\- T'es faite, ma petite ! Je ne sais par quel miracle tu as put prendre l'apparence de la fille Héra, mais assures-toi au moins qu'on ai pas appris sa mort avant de te présenter sous ses traits ! Amatrice, va ! Allez ! Qui t'envoie ? C'est la Donquixotte ?Ca, ça leur ressemble ! Ces lâches ne sont même pas capables de...

Ses paroles se noyèrent dans des hurlements étranglés. Une dague venait de se loger dans son ventre, sans qu'il n'eut le temps de voir sa propriétaire. La bougie qui éclairait la pièce fut soufflée et un courant d'air passa. Un nouveau coup de feux retentit, suivi d'un son de verre brisé. Les autres, alertés par les fusillades, terminèrent d'enfoncer la porte bloquée. Ils retrouvèrent leur collègue, mort, la poitrine transpercée par un long couteau effilé. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre cassée donnait un aspect encore plus romanesque à cette scène macabre. L'un des invités retira l'arme du cadavre et l'examina avant de souffler, pâle comme la mort.

-C'est l'oiseau de nuit !

* * *

1 heure du matin

A moins d'un kilomètre du manoir, quelque part dans les dédales des ruelles sombres et à peine éclairées, se traînait une ombre difforme, à la respiration saccadée. Revêtue d'une robe noire, « Héra » se tenait là, les mains encore poisseuses du sang de sa victime.L'oiseau de nuit rentrait au nid, les bras pendants, progressant difficilement contre le mur d'une liquide inquiétant y achevait sa chute, fluide comme l'encre,sombre comme le plumage d'un corbeau,brûlant comme la braise. Dévalant par grosses gouttes la peau de la blessée beaucoup trop blanche et déjà souillée de pourpre comme la lave qui découlesur les pentes d'un volcan. Le cratère d'où surgissait cette sinistre solution, se trouvait être un impacte de balle, dont la trace béante semblait avoir engloutit la chaire dont elle avait pris la place.

La douleur en était insoutenable, et la jeune femme peinait à ne pas perdre conscience pour s'effondrer sur les pavés sales qui bordaient sa porte. Cette dernière, après un coup brutal de sa propriétaire s'ouvrit dans un grincement, avant d'engloutir le volatile dans l'obscurité de sa propre antre.

Quelques instants plus tard, la douce lueur d'une flamme venait chasser les ténèbres qui siégeaient .Un corps tremblant s'affaissa sur un divan miteux et humide, traversé de frissons incontrôlables. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long de la colonne vertébral, lui apportant des nausées et des vestiges.

Ravalant un haut-le-cœur, elle se redressa et, dans un hoquet étouffé, palpa de ses doigts tremblants sa blessure, avant de les y plonger, initiative qui fut bientôt suivit par des hurlements de douleurs.

Un balle avec un réservoir de poison. Elle aurait dut s'en douter, la douleur était bien trop grande pour qu'il s'agisse d'une balle commune. Un poison loin d'être inoffensif, en plus, et pas d'antidote puisqu'elle n'en connaissait pas la nature. Mais son expertise lui permettait de confirmer qu'il devait lui rester moins de quarante-huit heures à vivre. Trop épuisée pour digérer cette info, elle retomba contre le tissu du canapé pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le matin du deuxième jour, une brume inquiétante s'était levée sur le port. Les rues étaient désertes, les habitants étaient terrés chez eux, trop inquiets pour sortir. Un règlement de compte avait eu lieu la veille entre deux clan mafieux, transformant le conflit en véritablement bain de sang. Les rues de la partie nord de l'île – celles qui aboutissaient sur la forêt- étaient remplies de cadavres, une odeur de mort portée par le vent du large emplissait désormais l'archipel entière, accompagnée d'un amas de corbeaux, qui planaient depuis le petit matin, tournoyant dans une danse macabre au-dessus des toits. Le premier réflexe des gens avait été de se barricader chez eux, sitôt que des hommes étaient descendus dans les ruelles vingt-quatre heures plus tôt en criant « Le daron Cascio y est passé ! Le daron Cascio y est passé ! » Tous avaient sut à quoi ressembleraient les prochains jours à venir.

Coupée de cela, ignorante de ce qu'il se tramait dehors, et absente pour contempler les fruits de son œuvre, la semeuse de troubles était toujours sur le canapé, attendant patiemment la venue de la grand faucheuse. Mais c'était sans compter le brasier douloureux qui grandissait en elle, semblant détruire une à ne ses cellules, lui assurant une mort horriblement lente.

Ce fut donc treize heures avant ce qu'elle avait calculé comme l'heure de son trépas qu'un faible bruit brisa le silence qui régnait depuis la veille. Elle ne bougea pas de son siège, et ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les paupières. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait de curieux venus pour vérifier la rumeur qui circuler à propos de sa demeure, elle ignorait alors que personne n'errait dans les rues, attendant que la folie du sang soit apaisée chez les hommes de trafic. Mais les coups reprirent contre sa porte, et la future macchabée entendit une voix caverneuse l'interpeller.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, je viens pour une proposition.

Seul le souffle du vent lui répondit*, alors que la jeune femme à l'intérieur se faisait muette, souhaitant juste qu'on la laisse dépérir en paix.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore morte. Il vous reste une demi-journée, je le sais. Cependant, cela doit être horriblement douloureux, je suis même surpris de ne pas vous entendre pleurer sous la douleur. Vous êtes décidément un drôle de spécimen.

Une quinte de toux résonna alors de l'intérieur, trahissant la présence jusqu'alors silencieuse. Satisfait de cette maigre réponse, l'homme se pencha à la porte et souffla :

-Je peux vous soigner. Accomplissez cette tâche et je vous guérirais. Après tout, c'est moi le concepteur du mal qui vous ronge. Oh, vous n'êtes pas du genre à fuir devant la mort, bien au contraire, vous êtes l'oiseau de nuit ! Vous l'affronterez les yeux dans les yeux lorsqu'elle viendra vous chercher mais il me semble hélas, que vous avez encore des choses à accomplir, et ce serait dommage de mourir sans ne rien savoir. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Tuer un homme, vous salir une fois de plus les mains. En échange de votre vie.

Un papier jaunâtre glissa sous le bois humide de la porte et atterrit à quelques mètres de la mourante dont la curiosité venait d'être attisée.

-Repensez-y.

Elle se leva d'un pas chancelant et posa ses mains noires de poison sur l'ordre d'exécution. Elle le déplia et le retourna entre ses doigts avant d'entrouvrir la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil intrigué. L'inconnu avait disparu.

* * *

Tuer quelqu'un en soi, ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, et elle avait eu envie de rire lorsque son énigmatique client lui avait parlé de « se salir les mains ». Le fait était qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer la couleur de sa peau sous les flots de sang qu'elle avait fait verser à l'aide de ses deux bras. Elle connaissait son métier, et l'éclat d'une lame qui siffle pour trancher était devenue la lueur macabre qui accompagnait ses jours et ses nuits. Elle connaissait tout des trafiquants , les familles, les conflits, les points de rendez-vous et les profits qu'ils en tiraient.

Les pirates étaient moins de son rayon.

Oh, tuer un homme restait tuer un homme, qu'il soit mafieux, paysans, pirate, chien du gouvernement ou bien fils de roi. Mais l'ignorance lui déplaisait, et, à son grand regret, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissances sur les hommes de la mer. Elle connaissait bien évidemment Barbe Blanche ou bien Gol D. Roger, mais concernant les événements qui se tramaient sur les océans, loin, loin de sa bicoque enfoncée dans sa ruelle, elle n'en savait rien.

Si bien qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle risquait réellement en contemplant l'avis de recherche de Trafalgar Law.

* * *

Estare se remettait à peine des jours sanglants qui avaient souillés son petit bout de terre. Quelques hommes s'étaient risqués à sortir, et les bars reprenaient leurs services. Dans l'un d'eux, un groupe ne passait pas inaperçu. Des étrangers qui abordaient un inquiétant signe sur les combinaison qui leurs servaient de vêtements. Il y avait plus discret.

Ils étaient réunis autour d'une des tables, au bout, trônait un homme sans combinaison, avec un bonnet blanc tacheté enfoncé sur des mèches corbeaux. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage à la peau basanée, dévoilant des dents éclatantes, et une lueur malicieuse dans ses iris froides comme l'acier, de quoi en faire tomber plus d'une. En parlant des « une », elles avaient toutes la tête tourné vers lui, le dévorant du regard sous l'ignorance feint du principal concerné et l'oeil presque jaloux des autres hommes, assis juste à ses côtés .

Le soir tombait, étendant son manteau nuit noire et avalant les lueurs du firmament. La vielle pendule du bar sonna son deuxième coup lorsque les cris commencèrent à Law se leva le premier, sa main serrant le fourreau d'un énorme katana. Il ne se pressa pas, pourtant, alors que ses hommes quittaient en courant l'établissement.

Le barman était derrière ses remparts de bois, nettoyant avec un tissu miteux un verre. Lorsque le pirate passa devant lui et que des pièces d'or tintèrent contre le meuble, il releva à peine la tête.

-Faites gaffe à l'oiseau de nuit, dit-il distraitement alors que la silhouette disparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

Dans les dédales des ruelles d'Estare, un homme abordant une combinaison blanche était entre les serres d'une anonyme sans nom. Mais je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit. Elle attendait patiemment, la main contre la bouche qu'elle avait volontairement laissée crier quelques instants avant, l'autre pressant une lame contre la gorge du pauvre homme. Le dos contre le mur froid, les oreilles à l'écoute, elle regardait les ombres danser sur l'ombre en face d'elle. Bientôt des pas rythmés, lents et calmes résonnèrent dans le silence glacial. L'éclat d'une lame effleura ses doigts, ses muscles se tendirent, au fur et à mesure que la mélodie des pas se rapprochaient.

Il était là.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir, arme dans la main, ses jambes se dérobèrent et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol, sa bouffe s'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper un flot noir comme l'encre. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'homme qu'elle retenait prisonnier pour profiter de cet instant et s'éloigner en criant. Lorsque les faibles lueurs de la nuit lui dévoilèrent son aggresseur, il lâcha un hoquet de stupeur. Le terrible oiseau de nuit lui faisait face, à quatre pattes sur les pavés, vomissant ses entrailles sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle suffoquait, l'air lui semblait si douloureux à inspirer qu'on aurait dit qu'il lui déchirait la trachée, le poison brûlant lui dégoulinait sur lèvres et achevait sa chute entre ses doigts meurtris.

Le spectateur qui assistait à la scène de loin sortit de l'ombre, Ses iris grises impassible fixaient la scène, laissant paraître une lueur de fascination . Trafalgar Law s'avança d'un pas majestieux, et sans détacher son regard, il s'adressa à son homme de main.

Fouilles-la, Shachi.

Les tympans de la mourrante se mirent à siffler. Un froid l'envahie et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête avant qu'une lourde pression ne s'abbatte sur sa collonne vertébrale, entraînant sa chute contre la pierre qui tapissait le sol. Un autre jet brûlant s'achappa de sa bouche.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que le dénommé "Shachi" ne finisse par extirper une boule de papier froissé des vêtement de sa popriétaire. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Law qui, sans même vérifier la trouvaille, s'accoupit près du corps de la tueuse.

\- Alors, qui t'envoie?

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant la douleur pourtant fulgurante, elle bondit sur ses pieds et arracha des mains de l'homme à la casquette l'ordre de mission

Tout d'un coup, elle fut entourée d'une bulle bleue, chaude et agréable. Une lame fendit l'air et elle tomba tout d'un coup. Sa respiation se fit sifflante, sa tête rencontra le sol avec violence.

-Tu m'a l'air dans un sale état. Sois gentille donne-moi ça.

Une lueur de malice illumina les prunelles de la tueuse à gages. Ce n'était pas la cause de la mission qui l'interressait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser les méneinges, il le savait déjà. Pourtant il semblait y tenir à son manuscrit! Mais pourquoi? Parce que c'était une pièce à conviction.

Il voulait savoir l'identitée du commenditaire pour pouvoir éliminer toutes menaces et tentatives de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle s'en fichait, cela ne la concernait plus, elle allait mourir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle allait mourir mais elle mourrait d'envie de rire une dernière fois.

Elle attrapa le précieux bout de papier et d'un coup sec, en fit des lambeaux avant de les laisser tomber dans la flaque d'encre sortie de ses entrailles. Elle regarda sadiquement le visage de son adversaire se décomposer et ses traits laisser place à la fureur. Oui, la perspéctive de le voir se démener et galérer pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait sans plus aucune piste, cela la faisait mourir de rire rien que d'y pensser. Elle ne le remercirait jamais assez pour lui avoir procurer le plaisir de prendre de vitesse un ennemi qui semblait si près du but. Elle se ferait un délice de se foutre de lui en enfer. Avec le même sourire insuportable, elle ferma les yeux avant de recracher violament son dernier souffle de vie.

_Hey, Tu veux jouer à une jeux?_


	2. Chapitre 1- les dès sont lancés

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Lya: **MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII TT^TT Tu es ma toute première review et je t'adoreeeeeeeee! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, et désolée je crois que je vais te décevoir avec ce chapitre minable qui n'est pas digne de tout tes compliments. Mais je travaille dur sur le chapitre 2, je veut absolument ne pas te décevoir alors j'espère que tu continura cette fic malgrès le chapitre 1 qui me fait vraiment honte TT_TT

**Clara D. Tenshi:** Hey, Hey, Hey! Je sais, je sais je fais des fautes mais je n'ai pas de correcteur alors je galère un peu pour corriger toutes les fautes ^ ^". Merciiiiiiiii beaucoup pour tes compliments, Quand au postage je ne peux pas te dire car j'ai très peu de temps libre et que je gères déjà un blog de fanfiction. Mais le chapitre 2 est presque terminé donc il ne tardera pas~

**Miyakko:** Merci merci merci et merciiiiiiii! ourf, ça fait du bien. J'essaye de rendre mon Oc un peu plus drôle, parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était tendue comme un string -" Quand à Law, le pauvre je n'ai pas finis de le faire baver, c'est clair! Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est un peu naze et j'ai eu un grand stress en me disant que je risquait de décevoir mes lecteurs et que du coup vous arrêtiez la fanfic à cause de ça TT_TT Alors je vais le re-redire: La chapitre 2 sera beaucoup mieux ;-)

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Pour commencer je tiens à dire que j'ai littéralement chialer comme une madeleine en lisant les reviews, comprenez-moi ce sont mes premières!Mon chaton n'a pas dût comprendre pourquoi je lui ai sauté dessus en lui hurlant que j'aimais la france, je sais, j'ai quelques petites réactions chelou -". Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je n'ai pas de correcteur et mon ordi est lent donc pour corriger les fautes c'est Verdun!

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a pas longtemps et je me suis rendu compte en le relisant qu'il était vraiment médiocre pour ne pas dire tout pourris. J'ai donc retravailler entièrement le chapitre 2, il sera donc beaucoup mieux!

Sur ceux, Enjoy

big bisous

by Otaku-chocolat

La tueuse à gage

Chapitre 1: les dés sont lancés

Le genre humain se donne pour contraintes de mettre un nom à toute chose. Même ceux qui n'en ont pas, on leur en donne un. "sans nom" "inconnu" "anonyme"... C'est une caractéristique de la bêtise humaine. Bêtise dont elle faisait aussi preuve, à son grand désaroi. Même la pire des vermines en a un. Même elle. Le sien est Aoi Kurohime. Un nom banale, et même dénué de sens* comme une étiquette qu'on lui colle pour l'identifier. Elle ne sait pas d'où il vient ni qui lui a donné. Elle s'est simplement fait appelée comme ça dans ses plus lointains souvenirs.

Bref, de toute façon, là où elle allait, elle n'en n'avait plus besoin. Ne dit-on pas que dans la mort, nous sommes tous égaux?

Beignant dans une chaleur à l'odeur sucrée, elle attends qu'on vienne la chercher, les yeux fermés. Non, en faite elle n'attend plus. Elle veut simplement dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, car c'est comme ça qu'une morte doit se comporter. Se comptenter de ne plus être là, de simplement disparaître du monde qui la vue naitre et s'effacer doucement en emportant tout souvenirs et toutes vérités qu'elle connaissait. C'est un cycle ininterrompue, c'est comme ça. Il n'y a pas plus illogique que la réalité elle-même!

Enveloppée dans l'obscurité de ses yeux clos, une douleur l'envahie soudain. Elle se débatit, sentant comme des milliers d'aiguilles picatotant chaques parcelles de sa peau. Avec une violence inouïe, on l'arracha de son cocon. L'air frais lui transperça les poumons, la souffrance qu'elle aspirait comme de l'oxygène se répercutait et la frappait comme rebondie par un miroir. Elle avait froid à en brûler, la blancheur éclatante qui désormais l'entourait lui incendiait les yeux.

Elle ouvrit brutalement ses paupières, l'odeur de la mort lui prit au nez et la fit suffoquer. Elle chuta de la table où elle était allongée, le choc du sol contre sa tête l'assoma à moitier.

Des pas se firent entendre. D'une démarche calme, on se rapprocha d'elle. Encore dans les vapes, elle ne réagit pas lorsque deux mains puissantes la soulevèrent de terre et la rallongèrent.

Des doigts lui entrouvrirent les lèvres, ils n'eurent pas besoin de forcer, la jeune fille était trop faible pour lutter. Un liquide pateux se deversa dans sa bouche. Elle eut un frisson de révulsion et son corps émit un violent mouvement de rejet, entravé par les mains qui lui tenaient fermement la tête.

A mesure qu'elle s'écoulait dans sa gorge, la texture se fit réchauffante, douce et sucrée. Sa main-malgrès elle-s'accrocha au récipient pour l'empêcher de cesser de déverser son contenu. C'était si agréable qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer, si bien qu'elle en oublia de respirer. On arracha brutalement la boisson de ses mains alors qu'elle s'ettouffait sans s'en rendre compte.

La quinte de toux qui la pris lui fit si mal, accentué par le froid de la pièce. C'était comme si on avait mis le feux à ses bronches, comme si on avait gelée sa trachée. Elle retomba de la table et attérie sur le sol, agonisante. Elle toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à vomir ce qu'elle venait d'absorber.

Enfin, tout s'arrêta et à bout de forces, elle s'écroula. L'homme qui lui avait évité une mort par asphixie soupira. Il n'était pas prêt de la remettre sur pieds. Quelle plaie cette fille! Même à moitié morte, elle trouvait le moyen de le faire chier! Bon, il allait devoir recommencer.

Plongée dans son décor imagaire, elle nageait dans une paix qui lui semblait être imperturbable. Parce que non, on a vraiment pas envie de voir la fin d'un rêve et on se dit que pour rien au monde on ne pourrait vous en tirer. Aoi penssait la même chose. Non, elle ne reviendrait jamais sur terre, ce monde lui plaisait et elle avait l'intention d'y restait. Mais il y avait quelqu'un, bien décidé à lui en faire baver, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lui foutre la paix. Qui? Je vous laisse deviner: comme pour confirmer, une phrase insupportable résonna en écho et lui vrilla les tympans.

-Il est temps de vous réveiller, miss.

Ces mots digne de la plus horrible des tortures furent accompagnés d'une lumière vive et éclatante qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle plissa les yeux, tenta d'enfouir sa tête pour retrouver un peu d'obscurité. Qui était assez scuicidaire pour la réveiller de la sorte? Mécontente, elle leva les yeux vers un homme au cheuveux noir et aux yeux gris qu'elle mitrailla du regard.

Son identité lui revient en même temps que ses souvenirs alors qu'elle se préparait à l'envoyer dans le mur le plus proche. Trafalgar Law sourit devant l'air horrifié qui s'afficha progressivement sur le visage de sa victime après un certain temps de réaction. Aoi le regarda, éberluée, choquée et un peu tétanisée. Elle n'avait pas l'air très maline, devant lui, la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Satisfait de son effet, le pirate s'assit près de sa patiente, le même sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous avez joué un coup de maître, bravo. J'aurais pu me faire avoir vraiment! Le truc que vous n'aviez pas prévu, c'est que je suis médecin et beaucoup plus compétent que la moyenne.

Autre temps de réaction. La brune manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Sur toutes les personnes du monde, il fallait que ce soit un médecin?! Un putain de médecin?! LA personne pour qui elle avait trimé pour obtenir les services et au moment où finalement, elle n'en avait plus besoin, au moment où elle s'était dit que mourir l'arrangeait, Il fallait qu'un médecin débarque?! Et un ennemi en plus? Qui semblait vouloir lui faire payer beaucoup plus cher que le prix d'une simple consultation?! Et merde, non elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. En même temps QUI sur cette planète aurait pu le prévoir?!

-Quelle ironie! Vous vouliez aller voire un médecin au poin de tenter une mission que vous saviez scuicidaire et maintenant, la tueuse à gages que vous êtes aurait tout donner pour mourir et ne pas tomber sur le médecin que je suis.

... Et médium avec ça?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ça! Elle détestait se sentir prise au piège de la sorte, être soumise et encaisser une défaite. Il l'avait sauvé, ce n'était pas pour la tuer ensuite. Il avait l'intention de se servir d'elle. Utiliser les autres était un plaisir dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer. Mais être utilisée , c'était tout autre chose, pour pas dire que c'était la fin de tout. Dans l'intention de lui faire comprendre son avis personnel sur la chose, elle tira une dague de sa manche,et sans plus de cérémonie, se jeta sur lui...

Avant de retomber aussitôt sur le sol, secouée de spasmes. No comments.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir tranquille. Vu votre réaction, je déduit que vous avez compris mes intentions.

Elle le défia du regard, affichant un sourire provocateur et dans un ton très, très ironique, lui fit savoir le petit hic dans son plan machiavélique.

-Et si, comme vous veniez si bien de le dire , _cher capitaine Trafalgar,_ la tueuse à gages que je suis aurait tout donner pour mourir en vous laissant dans l'embarras ( ici sous-entendu le plus gros des merdiers avec un air idiot), croyiez-vous vraiment qu'elle tient à sa misérable vie au point de vous obéir?

Et toc!

-Tu fera ce que je te dis. Parce que tu n'as plus le courage de mettre fin à tes jours.

Le sourire hypocrite s'éffaça, laissant place aux sourcils froncés de la jeune fille. Que voulait-il dire?

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Pas très satisfaite de la réponse de la supernovae, elle voulu se lancer à sa poursuite mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Chutant brutalement, elle perdit connaissance.

Aoi avait le regard absent, les yeux bouffis. Elle fixait la dague entre ses mains. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait miraculeusement retrouvé ses forces. Elle avait été assise, appuyée contre le mur de qui semblait être la salle d'opération où elle avait apparement séjourné depuis sa "résurection".

Des chaînes la maintenaient assise et comme pour la narguer, elle avait retrouvé son arme à côté d'elle à son réveil. Trafalgar Law avait le sens se l'ironie. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se l'enfoncer dans le ventre. Comment osait-elle lui donner raison? à lui? Folle de rage, elle jeta la lame avec violence. Ah comme elle haïssait ce sentiment! Elle le haïssait lui. Si elle adorait jouer c'était pour pouvoir gagner, elle détestait perdre, c'était une très mauvaise joueuse.

\- Pas besoin de vous énerver sur cette dague, elle ne vous à rien fait.

Elle releva la tête. Il était là, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sur ses lèvres trônait le sourire insupportable du gagnant qui s'amuse. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il, savourant sa victoire? Il la faisait telment rager, c'était presque comme une invitation à venir le défier.

Elle tilta. Puisqu'il voulait s'amuser il ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle entre dans son jeux! Après tout, l'envie de la revenche la démangeait au poin d'en avoir des pulsions meurtrières alors pourquoi ne pas jouer? Elle pris alors un sourire faux et hypocrite, lui faisant clairement comprendre le commencement d'une nouvelle partie.

-Pourquoi tant de convenences, cher capitaine? Je ne faisait qu'écarter cet objet pour éviter de vous blesser _accidentellement_!

Law fut d'abord surpris mais retrouva vite le sourire, ravi que sa patiente se joue au jeux.

-Oh, dans ce cas vous m'en voyez désolé, j'ai interprété cela autrement. Mais croyez bien que ma présence ici n'est pas pour vous génée, je viens parler de notre petit arrangement!

Ok, perte de sourire chez la tueuse. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra et referma la porte. Il tira un tabouret et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Bien. Avez-vous des remarques sur votre confort à bord? Je suis tout ouïe.

Elle baissa les yeux vers les menottes qui emprisonnaient des poignets. Ceux-ci la brûlait, elle avait envie d'arracher les chaînes qui entravaient sa liberté et son ego. Ah, s'il savait ce qu'elle rêvait de lui faire à cet instant précis...

Reprenant son sourire d'actrice, elle fit tinter le métal.

\- Je n'ai rien à y redire voyons! Vous savez accueillir vos hôtes, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

-Ravi qu'elles vous plaise, j'avais peur que l'acier ne convienne pas alors j'ai pris du granite marin.

Bon, elle devait l'avouer, Il était plutôt bon joueur; elle avait beau être mauvaise perdante, elle se lassait vite des parties trop facile.

-Bien, concernant votre présence ici..

-Il ne me semble pas avoir dit que j'accepté! le coupa-t-elle, amusée.

Law la fixa un instant.

-Pourtant il me semble que vous êtes toujours parmis nous...

-J'attendait que vous vous montriez convainquant.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser d'un rire qui résonna entre les quatres murs de la pièce.

-Vous êtes vraiment imprévisible et vous m'en voyez ravi. dit-il la larme à l'oeil .

Elle sourit elle aussi, elle était peut-être un monstre assoiffé de sang, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille et les compliments ne pouvaient que flatter son égo de manipulatrice.

-Aoi Kurohime, repris-t-il un air énigmatique sur son visage souriant, Je crois ne pas me tromper en vous rappelant que la dague que vous teniez dans votre main est à présent par terre et pas planté dans votre abdomen. Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi de rester en vie et croyez-moi je ne tarderais pas à la découvrir.

Il y eu un froid, un vent. La joueuse disparue pour laisser place à un visage horrifié. Se forçant à sourire, elle tenta de dissiper son malaise.

-Ya-t-il besoin d'une raison lorsqu'on meurt d'envie de s'amuser?

Sous ces paroles mielleuse se cachait une phrase désespérée, dissimulée par les talent d'une grande actrice. Le masque de la brune avait vaccillé, même si ce n'était qu'une brêche infine, il l'avait remarquée. Law la regarda longuement et se releva. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bonne répartie mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper, miss.

Et il referma la pièce dans un cliqueti de clé. Laissant les ténébres reprendre le contrôle de la pièce. Un sentiment s'installa alors dans le coeur d'Aoi, elle avait peur, elle était affolée. Le jeux prenait une tournure trop dangeureuse, son adversaire était trop intelligent. Elle devait partir avant qu'il n'en sache plus.

Ce fut une nuit sans lune, les reflets éclairaient les pièce de leur lueur fantomâtique les entrailles du sous-marin jaune. Ce fut par cette nuit sans lune, que Trafalgar Law découvrit la salle vide, et le souvenir du rire aux éclats de sa prisonnière flottant encore dans l'air. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle avait pris une longueur d'avance sur lui, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Il allait lui apprendre que la partie ne faisait que commencer.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et s'enfuir

Parce que les dés étaient lancés

* Kurohime no Aoi veut dire le bleu/le vert de la princesse noire


	3. Chapitre 2: L'as de pic

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**_Tenshi D. Clara:_**

Merci beaucoup! ^ ^ ta review m'a fait très plaisir et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite! J'espère que tu apprécira ce chapitre autant que les autres, bien qu'il risque d'y avoir toujours autant de fautes d'orthographes TT^TT

**_Miyakko:_**

Merciiiiiiii! tu ne peux pas savoir à quel poin il est important pour un auteur d'avoir des encouragements comme ça, surtout s'ils sont sincères. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! biz!

_**Guren:**_

Coucou! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Quand à ta question, c'est vrai que je me suis pas mal creser la cervelle en écrivant cette fic. Je me suis rendu compte en revoyant des épisodes que Law commençait toujours par vouvoyer ses ennemis et qu'il le faisait toujours avec beaucoup d'hypocrisie en mode je-fais-genre-je-te-respecte-mais-en-fait-tu-n'es-qu'un-misérable-imbécile-et-je-vais-me-faire-le-plaisir-de-te-disséquer ou alors lorsque c'était un adversaire de taille et qu'il reconnaissait sa force. J'ai donc décider de commencer la fic avec des vouvoiement pour qu'ainsi leur rapprochement soit encore plus visible lorsqu'il commenceront à se tutoyer. Voilà, voilà pour la petite explication ^ ^!

_**Lya:**_

Hey! Je dois l'avouer, ta review est toujours celle que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience. Donc un grand merci pour ton avi sur le chapitre précédent que j'avais peur d'avoir totalement foiré; Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye vraiment d'y faire gaffe mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Pour le prénom de mon adorable OC, c'est Aoi en prononçant chaques lettre A-o-i (genre Aoï). C'est un prénom assez courant au Japon et c'est le féminin de Ao qui signifie bleu ou vert. (Oui, je sais, je suis trop cultivée et génialissime tu peux m'appeler senseï!) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! ^ ^

**_La tueuse à gages_**

**_Chapitre 2: L'as de pic_**

Il s'écoula trois jours depuis son départ précipité et pour sa part, très réussi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Soixante-douze heures que le chirurgien s'était mis à sa recherche, ça elle n'en doutait pas. Trafalgar Law n'abandonnerai pas si facilement, il n'était pas son adversaire de jeux pour rien: Mais qu'il la retrouve était une autre histoire, après tout elle avait veillée à ne pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir une sacrée avance sur le sous-marin. Enfin, bon, tout cela était bien joli mais ella aurait dès à présent d'autre chats à fouetter.

Son pied glissa soudainement, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. dans un réflexe, elle se rattrapa au mur glissant. Quoi, encore? Son organisme n'allait pas encore faire des siennes?!

Elle tenta de se relever avant de se rendre compte que c'était loin d'être un petit vertige. Le poids de son propre corps lui semblait désormais impossible à supporter, elle commença à suffoquer comme si on l'éttouffait, comme si des mains invisibles se resseraient autour de sa gorge. Alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner dangeureusement, un goût amer lui envahit la bouche et le sentiment qu'on s'était jouer d'elle s'installa dans son cerveau embrumé par la maladie.

Prise de vertiges, elle s'écroula contre le mur en pierre, dont le contact ne fut pas des plus agréables! Sa main tenta de dégager ses cheuveux poisseux qui lui collaient au visage, mais son geste fut interrompit pas une toux grâce qui ébranla ses poumons douleureusement. Si le froid s'y mettait, elle n'était pas sortie! Tout d'un coup, un haut-le-coeur la pris: elle se mis à crachotter, s'étrangla, jusqu'à ce qu'un long filet de liquide noir dégouline le long de ses lèvres. Tiens donc! ce dernier symptôme ne lui était bizarrement pas étranger!

La cadence régullière des bruit de pas brisèrent le silence qui s'était installé, une démarche calme et sûre à la fois qu'elle reconnut sans le moindre mal. Des mains tatouées soulevèrent sa tête pendante. Le regard de la tueuse à gages se perdit dans les iris grises et les pupilles moqueuse de son partenaire de jeu. Devant son air inexpressif et neutre, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du pirate.

Il se pencha sur elle et la saisit par le menton.

-Il y a un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit. C'est que je ne vous ai pas complétement guérie. Vous êtes sous traitement. Autrement dit, dès que votre dose ne fera plus effet, le poison recommencera à se répendre dans votre organisme, beaucoup plus rapidement que la fois précédente. Ce qui veut dire que vous avez besoin de moi pour survivre, alors inutile de tenter de s'échapper.

L'information arriva avec lenteur à son cerveau, elle n'avait plus la force de penser, de répliquer, de le maudire ou de se questionner. Son regard absent demeura sur son visage déchiré par la douleur. Elle se laissa soulever, sans un mot, laissant seulement échapper un faible gémissement.

OoOoOoOo

La poitrine d'Aoi se soulevait régulièrement. Son air moqueur et autain avait quitté ses traits ,endormie, elle avait presque l'air... paisible. Par moments, Law avait presque eu l'impression d'apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire... mais peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Le chirurgien luttait contre le sommeil: après tout, même s'il avait l'habitude des nuits blanches, rester assis sans rien faire était assez...endormant.

Le cuir du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis en était presque devenu inconfortable. L'état de la tueuse à gages étant trop grave, il avait dût louer une chambre dans une auberge des environs et la soigner sur place. La ville était trop éloignée de la plage pour rejoindre le sous-marin, il avait donc était contraint de la surveiller. Non pas qu'il s'inquiètait de son état, plutôt qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se réveiller le lendemain et se rendre compte que sa patiente avait encore filer.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait dût trouver une activité qui pouvait le garder éveillé sans pour autant cesser de surveiller la fuyarde, et qu'il s'était abandonner à une contemplation détaillée de sa victime. Il est toujours utile d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses adversaire et puis, il fallait dire qu'ainsi, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Son visage abordait des traits fins et détendus, encadrés par de longs cheuveux sombres qui cascadaient le long de ses épaules. Elle ne semblait cependant pas très grande. Mais plutôt qu'un défaut, cette particularité avait l'avantage de la rendre plus souple et discrète, c'était même une qualité chez les gens de sa profession.

Le regard d'acier du chirurgien fut attiré par une lueur, un reflet dût aux rayons lunaires qui brillait le long de la poitrine au souffle régulier de sa prisonnière. Il tendit la main vers l'éclat bleuté mais une main vint saisir son poignet et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Law regarda la jeune fille, surpris, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Même endormie, elle gardait ses réflexes.

OoOoOoOOoOo

Il n'y a rien de pire lorsque vous êtes endormie d'être à côté d'un bruit agaçant et accessoirement très très peu discret. Encore plus lorsqu'il se trouve que vous avez une santé assez instable et qu'on vous a fait ingurgité un remède avec des effets secondaires migraineux. Et bien c'est la raison précise pour laquelle Aoi se réveilla de mauvaise humeur dans un lit inconnu et un lieu mystère... Mais ça à la limite elle s'en foutait (Oui, nous sommes d'accord, Aoi n'avait pas du tout les même sens de priorités que la plupart du commun des mortels). Non le truc qui lui posait sérieusement problème était ce _putain_ de bruit d'eau qui provenait de la salle de bain de ce qui semblait être une chambre d'auberge.

Cherchant désespérément à se retenir de bondir dans la salle d'eau et d'empaler son occupant qui avait eu l'idée sublissime de lui procurer un si désagréable réveil, elle se mit à fixer ses draps (remarquable passe-temps et passe-nerfs me diriez-vous). Elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever, elle connaissait son corps mieux que quiconque et savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire un pas. Visiblement, on n'avait pas mis que des médicaments parfaitement sain dans la mixture qu'elle avait avalé avant de dormir. Somnifère et calmant avait dût y être rajouté, comme quoi il ne valait mieux pas être le patient de Trafalgar Law.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle se procure un dictionnaire, qu'elle lui démontre la différence entre la définition "patient" et celle de "cobaye" avant de lui faire bouffer le volumineux receuil de mots pour avoir volontairement confondus les deux mots en question lorsqu'il s'était décidé à la soigner. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties! Non mais c'est vrai quoi!

Notez comme même qu'à la base il l'avait sauvé alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé (c'était même la raison pour laquelle elle le haïssait) mais en plus s' il avait décidé de tester ses coktails bizzare de remèdes et de drogues pas très fiable, elle allait rendre son tablier! (le seul problème c'est que même si elle voulait, elle ne pourrait pas -"). Perdu dans ses reflexions noires d'attentat à coups de dictionnaire sur l'un des pires pirates de sa génération ( c'est pas rien comme même), elle n'entendit pas le bruit cesser et la porte s'ouvrir. Malgrès sa surprise, elle se contenta d'aborder un air neutre lorsque Trafalgar vient se poster devant elle les cheuveux encore mouillés, apparement surpris qu'elle soit réveiller si tôt. (A qui la faute, hein?)

-Déjà réveillée, miss?

Si elle ne se devait pas de garder un air inexpressif, elle l'aurait assomé de jurons et inondés d'insultes. Non parce ce n'était absolument pas comme s'il y était pour quelque chose, lui et son infernal bruit d'eau qui coule!

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, oui. Et non, je n'ai pas essayé de me lever, je sais très bien que vous m'avez administré une drogue durant mon grand moment de faiblesse.

Law sourit, on ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher. Aussi décida-t-il de la taquiner un peu.

-Lequel? Parce que ce n'est pas comme si vous n'en aviez eu qu'un...

... Quand je dis taquiner, je l'aurait remplacé par tentatives scuicidaire s'il ne s'était pas averré être Trafalgar Law. Et devant l'aura menaçante qui se fit sentir dans le regard meurtrier de sa prisonnière, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de s'appeler comme cela.

OoOooOoOo

Aoi regardait à travers la vitre l'eau qui dévalait la gouttière . Cela faisait un moment que Law était revenu et l'avait à demi-aggressée pour qu'elle daigne avaler un misérable bout de pain. Un nodashi c'est impressionnant. Mais un nodashi dans les mains d'un certain chirurgien c'est carrément flippant.

Après cette course poursuite pour parvenir à ses fins, il avait repris son calme habituel et s'était posé sur le bureau en bois sur lequel il devait être en train de cogiter sur des choses trop compliquées pour le misérable Q.I que possédait 99% de la population terrestre. Malgrès le fait qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa mobilité (d'où la course-poursuite), Aoi n'avait pas bouger de son lit. Elle évitait, il était préfèrable que son ennemi sache le moins de choses possible sur son état.

Voilà 20 minutes que son regard s'était perdu dans l'immensité grise. Un silence assez lourd s'était installé depuis dans la pièce.

Lasse de regarder la pluie, elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur la pièce avant de le poser sur le chirurgien. Elle se mit à penser au jeux qu'ils avaient engagés et aux conséquences de cette mystérieuse maladie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait sauvé qu'elle allait s'avouer vaincue. C'était même hors de questions! Elle tenait à sa liberté plus que tout au monde et préférait mourir plutôt que d'être soumise.

Il lui avait clairement fait du chantage et elle ne comptait pas obéir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, n'importe quel médecin compétant était en mesure de lui procurer un antidote. Oui, il lui suffisait de trouver un médecin et donc de sortir d'abord d'ici.

-C'est inutile.

Un ange tueuse cligna des yeux. Quoi?!

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel médecin, aussi compétent soit-il. Vous ne trouverez jamais un docteur avec le matériel nécessaire pour vous soigner.

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit télépathe? Non parce que ça en devenait vraiment flippant!

Law laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique avant de se retourner. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent le regard clair où se mélangeait incompréhension et défi.

-Mais pourquoi pas? Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Que diriez-vous de reprendre notre jeux, miss?

Une lueur joueuse vient briller dans les pupilles de la tueuse à gages. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne résistait pas au défi.

-Faisons un pari. Je vous libère pendant une journée, puisque vous avez retrouver votre mobilité. Durant ce laps de temps, vous devez débusquer un médecin qui aura le talent excepionel de trouver un remède pour votre cause. Si vous y parvenez, je vous rends votre liberté.

Hein?! Il était tombé sur la tête?!

-C'est tout?

-C'est tout.

Non, il avait l'air sérieux!

-Je veux votre parole.

-Vous avez ma parole.

La jeune assassin le détailla du regard, cherchant un trace de mensonge dans le regard gris. Une journée ne suffirait pas, et il n'y avait pas ce genre de médecin sur cette île. Mais qu'il lui jure de lui rendre sa liberté, même pour lui...

-Comment seriez-vous sûr que je ne m'enfuirais pas?

-Votre dose perdra effet d'ici exactement 24h, autrement dit, une fois la fin du temps imparti, le poison sera assez rapide pour atteindre le système nerveux et vous ne pourrait plus vous mouvoir. A ce moment-là, je vous retrouverai.

Il semblait avoir tout prévu. Aucune échappatoire n'était possible pour elle, mais d'un autre côté, cela mettrai un peu de piment et avoir des obstacles ne faisait que durer le plaisir de jouer.

-J'accepte.

-Bien, dit Law avec un sourire satisfait. Le sablier va bientôt s'activer. Mais avant cela...

Il lui lança un objet qu'elle rattrapa par réflexe.

\- Utilisez ça lorsque vous aurez atteint votre but.

Elle examina minucieusement le petit den-den mushi coiffé d'un chapeau blanc recouvert de tâches brunes. Il avait vraiment tout prévu.

-Maintenant, je vous souhaites bonne journée!

A peine eu-t-il dit ça qu'elle disparue, laissant la fenêtre ouverte et les rideaux blancs se balançaient dans le vent. Law soupira. Les prochains 24 h s'annonçaient bien ennuyeuses pour lui, son cobaye avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Dehors, Aoi respira lentement la brise marine. On lui avaient déjà dit que ses tendances à trop se laisser aller à ses envies de jeux la perdraient. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher!

Elle s'étira longuement les bras avant de se mettre à courir sur les tuiles glissantes. Trouver un médecin plus compétent que le mangeur du ope ope no mi? C'était mission impossible. Pourtant, si elle était joueuse, elle avait aussi des tendances à tricher, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre lui en jouant avec honnêteté.

Trafalgar Law. Ce nom la fit sourire. Ces sylabes représentaient rivalité, sadisme et un malain plaisir à dominer.

_Non, Décidément pour lui lancer des pics, c'était un as!_

_**note de l'auteur:**_

et vous me féliciterez pour mon jeux de mots tout pourri de la fin! X)

Oui, oui pour ceux qui me connaisse visuellement vous remarquerez qu'Aoi est mon parfait double maléfique parce que oui, moi aussi j'ai les yeux claires et les cheuveux sombres, oui je suis à moitié naine et oui je me trimballe avec un fragment de pierre bleu autour du coup. La seule différence c'est que moi je suis pas belle :'( et que je m'éclate pas à tuer des gens X). (Light sort de ce corps!)

Merci pour vos encouragements!

big bisous

by otaku-chocolat


	4. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

Mes chers lecteurs, après m'être arrachée les cheuveux et maudis les inventeurs des machines électroniques, j'ai décidé de vous écrire. Voilà: Pas plus tard qu'hier, alors que je finaliser certains écrits dont le chapitre 3 de la tueuse à gages, je me suis rendue compte de la présence d'un virus dans mon ordinateur. Et lorsque je l'ai rallumé, il y a de cela une heure, j'avais perdu la moitié de mes fichiers, dont le chapitre que j'étais en train de taper. Je suis vraiment désolée mais la semaine prochaine j'ai des tas de contrôles et je passe l'épreuve d'histoire des arts donc je ne pourrais pas retaper de si tôt. Et non, la fic n'est pas abandonnée pour ceux qui l'ont crut, si cela peut vous rassurer. Sur-ce, je retourne à mon massacre d'ordinateur à coups de tronçonneuse (restons zen, peace and love!).

Bizou!

by otaku-chocolat


	5. Chapter 3- Before the fall

_**Réponses au reviews:**_

**Tenshi D. Clara:**Hey, Hey, Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review du chapitre 2, de mon petit mot et du chapitre 1 du rossignol! Décidément, tu es celle qui me suis le plus et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel poin ça me fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et désolée du gros gros gros retard TT_TT. Au fait, je vais créer une secte de "à bas les virus!", tu veux en faire parti :D Y a des tee-shirt avec une image de Law qui prends sa douche dessus ;3, Tout de suite ça interesse s'pèce de perverse! * la fille mal placée pour parler* Bisous, en espérant que ce chapitre t'auras plût! Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons TT_TT

**Miyakko: **Ben merde t'avais déjà deviné o_O! C'est plus drôle y a plus l'effet de surprise -3- (ceci est un smiley)! Pour tout te dire, tu as été la seule à me féliciter pour mon jeux de mot TT_TT Je savais que mon humour était naze mais comme même! Merci de ton soutient, et ne t'en fait pas, mes cheuveux sont toujours là ( pas tout à fait, on me les as coupé TT_TT, un vrai massacre!)

**Nad-Quest**: J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, en me répétant que si je ne me dépêchait pas, tu allait venir me hanter toutes les nuits dans mon placard, une faux à la main (nan c'est pas vrai) En tout cas, tes petits mots redonnent la pêche! Surtout la dernière, au moins, ça a fait dont bouger mon cul d'hippopotame ( ça s'écrit comme ça?) En espérant que tu sera satisfait(e)!

**Lya:** OH, ma lectrice favorite! Je suis indigne de toi! Accepte ce chopper en sacrifice pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ;3 Contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu avec la parti de la poursuite pout le bout de pain! J'espère que tu te régalera!

**_Petit mot de l'auteur:_**

Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire après avoir lu ce chapitre. " Quoi?! Après 5 mois qu'on poirote, elle nous pond un chapitre aussi minable?!" Je tiens à m'excuser pou mon retard, mes après mes examens, j'ai eu à supporter la perte de deux ordinateurs et une clé USB (putain de virus!). Sans compter que je me suis pas tourner les pouces cet été, je stresse à max pour ma rentrée au lycée et j'ai bossé pendant mes congés. (OUI! MOIIII! Je crois que je deviens mature trop vite TT_TT je veux pas devenir vieille! ( rapport?! O_o Faut que j'arrête mes délires!)). En plus, je suis en train de changer mon style d'écriture ( j'ai relut le chapitre 1 pendant les vacances, AU SECOURS!) donc j'ai eu du mal à écrire un chapitre qui puisse me satisfaire. En tout j'ai ré-écris ce chapitre 7 FOIS! Vous rendrez hommage à ma patience parce que j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais! Enfin, je voulais faire ce chapitre plus long mais j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration et je me suis dit que j'allais publier et qu'il était temps que j'arrête de vous faire poiroter (Je sais, je me répète.) 'Fin je vous cacherais pas que j'ai trouvé ça super classe le truc du compte à rebourd et que j'avais vraiment envie de terminer dessus! ( vous verrez ce que je veux dire en lisant!). Bon j'arrête de vous emmerdez avec mes blas blas et je vous laisse lire, vous l'avez bien méritez pour m'avoir soutenu malgré mes caprices de grosses flemmarde! Sur ce, big bisous et bonne lecture! (Je suis toujours aussi nulle en orthographe et en conjugaisons alors ne vous étonnez pas pour les fautes!)

_**La tueuse à gages**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Before the fall**_

Le choc contre le hublot fit exploser la vitre, laissant la silhouette féminine se faire éjecter hors du sous-marin sous les éclats de verre. La jeune femme se retrouva prisonnière du vertige de sa chute jusqu'à rencontrer violemment la surface de l'eau gelée qui lui coupa brusquement la respiration. Elle sentit son corps blessé commencer à couler alors que ses bras recouvert de sang et du poison noir s'agitaient à l'aveuglette pour tenter de la maintenir à la surface. Sa tête se retrouva vite sous les eaux tumultueuses, alors que ses mains engourdies par la morsure du froid tâtonnaient son flan à la recherche de la blessure béante que ses yeux à demi-clos peinaient à voir. Ses doigts entaillés finir par rencontrer le contact tranchant du morceau de verre qui l'avait perforé lorsqu'elle avait traversé la fenêtre. Le liquide carmin du sang teinta les eaux claires et agitées lorsqu'elle étouffa un hurlement de douleur en retirant ce qui lui avait causé sa blessure. Une partie du peu d'oxygène qui lui restait s'échappa d'entre les doigts de la main qu'elle avait plaquées sur sa bouche pour réprimer une quinte de toux. Elle devait vite remonter ou sinon...

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir, elle compris que le poison avait atteint plus que son système nerveux, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus nager. Son anatomie coulait comme du plomb, l'entraînant vers les abysses ténébreuses de l'océan, où les rayons lunaires semblaient n'avoir jamais pénétrés. Sa trachée brûlante lui donnait l'impression qu'on avait mis le feu dans ses poumons gelés, et les diverses blessures qui marquaient sa peau semblaient s'embraser au contact du sel. Sentant sa lutte douloureuse s'éterniser, elle puisa dans la panique qui commençait à envahir ses pensées éparpillées et se mit à brasser à la force de ses bras pour remonter.

Mais alors que la surface lui semblait à portée de mains, ses sens aiguisés sentirent un poids lui glissait le long de la poitrine et se détacher de son corps. Elle eu juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir la pierre aux reflets bleus qui était attachée à son coup rejoindre les profondeurs marines.

* * *

_« Te regardes-tu souvent dans un miroir ? Combien de temps passes-tu à observer ton reflet à travers la surface transparente, à redécouvrir le visage avec lequel tu es née ? Il y a parfois des choses qu'on ne voit pas avec les yeux. Et si l'on attends, alors peut-être que l'on se verras soi, une âme parmi tant d'autre qui sommeil dans une enveloppe corporelle . Le vrai soi. _

_Ma pauvre, pauvre petite princesse noire*, tu as beau te regarder, passer des heures et des heures devant ton image, tu n'y verra à jamais qu'un corps humain avec des yeux vides. Au fond de ton regard est tapis une pauvre petite fille enfermée dans une cage. Et elle pleure, et elle cries ! Et toi, beau merle perdu, tu ne distingue pas son visage !_

_Et cette image floue, tu la gardera jusqu'à ce que la cage s'ouvre, peut-être bien jamais. Car si tu regardais dans la serrure de ta mémoire, ce que tu y verrais te terrifierait. Mais de cette serrure, tu ne cessera jamais de chercher la clé. Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait avant que tu ne réveilles la tête vide._

_T'en souviens-tu ? Il faisait beau, ce matin-là. L'air léger secouait doucement les cerisiers en fleurs. La lumière éclairait à peine ta chambre lorsque tu t'es réveillée, tout souvenirs envolés. Et tu as regardé le miroir en face, pour la première fois, te semblait-il. Tes doigts tremblants ont redécouverts les traits fins de ton visage, et ta bouche s'est ouverte pour laisser passer un cri silencieux._

_La cage de l'oubli venait de se refermer sur 9 années de ta vie, les emportant dans les ténèbres d'un passé refoulé._

_L'as-tu deviné depuis ? C'est bien moi qui l'ai scellé, et qui ai jeté la clé._

_Je t'ai menti, bien sûr, sans le moindre doute que tu finirais par découvrir la vérité._

_Néanmoins, pas une fois le regret ne m'as assailli:_

_C'est à compter de ce jour que tu es devenue Kurohime Aoi. »_

* * *

Aoi observa la surface s'éloigner de son champ de vision. Son poing était solidement refermé sur le pendentif qu'elle était repartie chercher dans les eaux gelées, sans prendre le temps de remonter prendre de l'air avant, de peur de le perdre de vue. Elle avait laissé filer sa dernière chance de survivre. Les premières notes d'une mélodie qu'il lui semblait connaître s'étaient installée dans son esprit apaisé, ses muscles s'étaient détendus et ses mouvements s'étaient fait plus lent jusqu'à cesser complètement .Sa bouche se mit à fredonner sans qu'elle n'en ai conscience et alors que les dernières bulles d'air la quittait et s'élevaient sous son regard impuissant, elle sentit les ténèbres se refermer sur elle. Elle ferma ses paupières pour s'endormir en se disant qu'au fond, elle acceptait de quitter ce monde.

* * *

_**Quelque part, sur une île du nouveau monde**_

C'était une journée ensoleillée qui s'était pourtant annoncée lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux le matin-même. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre étaient venus taquiner ses paupières closes, et le chant des oiseaux avaient achevé doucement son éveil . Il s'était levé et avait inspiré la brise fraîche qui, de son passage furtif, balayait les gaz carboniques encore présent sur l'île. Son regard vert s'étaient posés sur le seul et unique arbre qui demeurait à présent sur ce bout de terre perdu au milieu de l'océan : il était encore jeune et fragile. Sur ses branches mal formées pointaient quelque feuilles vertes, en les effleurant il reconnu la douceur d'un olivier. Il finit par décrocher ses doigts de l'arbuste et ses pieds nus s'engagèrent sur le sentier qu'il empruntait depuis maintenant des années.

A l'orée de ce qui fut une forêt, les cadavres carbonisés des cèdres qui se penchaient gracieusement avaient finis par s'effondrer. Il remarqua néanmoins les quelques brins d'herbes qui lui chatouillaient la plante des pieds : la végétation allait commencer à repousser. Il se stoppa sur la falaise de terre, qui donnait sur l'infinité bleue de la mer. Sa main abîmée par le temps se posa sur la grande pierre blanche et lisse qui se dressait derrière une bosse terreuse. Les inscriptions qui ne s'étaient pas effacée étaient envahies par une mousse vermeille et agressive. Le vent emporta des cendres grises qui vinrent se loger dans sa chevelure dont le brun commençait à voir apparaître des mèches blanchies. Il s'assit en tailleur devant la pierre tombale, sans piper mots. Quelque heures passèrent, il n'avait pas bouger. Il ne détacha son regard de la tombe que lorsqu'une lourde goutte vint s'écraser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour voir le ciel azur se draper d'un manteau grisâtre tumultueux. Une pluie s'abattit dans un grondement de tonnerre, provoquant des coulées de boue un partout sur l'île, et soulevant l'odeur de la terre brûlée qui s'était endormie avec le temps. Il pleuvait rarement sur cette île. L'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé, ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et laissa une voix veloutée avec des teintes de sarcasme s'échapper.

-Voilà un bien mauvais présage. Te serais-t-il arriver quelque chose, Aoi ?

* * *

_**32 minutes avant la noyade en mer **_

Il devait être plus de dix-huit heures. Le vent d'hiver qui soufflait sur le port apportait avec lui les premières fraîcheurs de la nuit glaciale qui s'annonçait. Les rues étaient de moins en moins animées, remplies d'hommes rentrant du travail qui voulaient retrouver la chaleur d'un bar après leur dure journée. Au milieu de la foule, un jeune homme coiffé d'un chapeau tacheté se tenait sur place depuis plus de 20 minutes attendant, toute patience envolée, une certaine jeune femme qui tardait à venir. Le ciel commençait à aborder les couleurs orangée du crépuscule et il était là, au poins de rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait donné depuis une trentaine de minutes maintenant.

Law passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Introuvable. La tueuse à gages était tout bonnement introuvable et cela commencer sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il y avait forcément une explication. Bien qu'il la connaisse peu, il savait qu'elle était du genre à ne rien laisser au hasard. Il avait dût mal entendre l'emplacement qu'elle lui avait donner ou peut-être que le poison avait gagner la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver sur les lieux?

Il fut surpris par la naïveté de sa propre réflexion. Évidemment ça ne pouvait pas être le cas ! Son poing crispé de colère vint s'abattre sur le mur d'une des habitations qui bordaient la grande rue maintenant presque déserte. Et voilà que la situation semblait lui échapper, à lui, qui la maîtrisait

toujours de sa grande intelligence au poins d'espérer que l'âme d'un agneau réside dans le corps et l'esprit d'un loup . Ce n'était plus une question de ponctualité, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : C'était bien dans les intentions de la fuyarde de l'attirer ici. Dans quel but ?

Le corsaire mis sa tête entre ses mains : Il devait se calmer pour pouvoir réfléchir. Lorsque quelqu'un avec un peu de jugeote donnait à son adversaire un emplacement dans le but de le piéger, il y avait deux possibilités :

la première, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une embuscade. Or, si c'était le cas, il y a belle lurette qu'il aurait compris le stratagème pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle lui serait tombée dessus au moment même ou il était arrivé. De plus une embuscade aurait nécessité plusieurs personnes : Aoi n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas prendre en compte l'énorme écart de puissance qu'il y avait entre lui et elle.

Pour la deuxième, et la plus probable, il s'agissait d'une diversion. Faire une diversion signifiait gagner du temps. Autrement dit, la tueuse à gages n'avait jamais eu l'intention de participer au jeux qu'il avait mis en place, ou du moins pas dans les règles. Faire diversion pour fuir ne l'amènerait absolument à rien puisqu'elle avait besoin de lui. Là, il se retrouvait encore face contre mur : Quel était son but ?

\- S'cusez-moi !

Law releva la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Une barbe noire hirsute lui grimpait sur son double-menton et laissait entrevoir les dents pourries qui ornait sa bouche dégoulinante de transpiration. Ses grosses mains pleines de graisses tripotaient un vieux torchon tâché d'huile, Le pirate en déduisit que cette chose qui le révulsait au plus haut point était le bar-man qui tenait l'établissement à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous.

\- C'est bien vous qui attendait la donzelle au poison noir ?

Le jeune homme tiqua à l'entente du surnom et reporta son attention sur l'objet de son plus grand dégoût, qui étira la commissure de ses lèvres en un espèce de sourire.

\- Elle m'as dit que s'nom là vous dirait bien queq' chose

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit d'autre ?

L'homme dût remarquer l'impatience de la supernovæ et tira un cigare de sa poche, tout en prenant son temps. Il souffla un rond de fumée avant de continuer.

\- Elle m'as laissé un message pour vous. D'surveiller votr' escargophone qu'elle a dit. Vous pourriez recevoir un coup de fil dans pas longtemps.

Et comme pour appuyer les dires du barman, un bruit peu commun vint interrompre leur conversation. Sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux, Law glissa sa main tatouée de sa poche pour en tirer l'escargophone qui sonnait.

Lorsqu'il décrocha, il eu la surprise et en premier lieu le désagrément d'entendre la voix de Shachi à la place de celle de la tueuse.

* * *

_**28 minutes avant la noyade en mer**_

Il faisait noir. La nuit était tombée comme un ras-de-marée, engloutissant les étoiles et la lune pour ne laissait que les ténèbres d'un ciel vierge de lueurs. Le froid glaciale avait laissé ses traces de givres sur les toits des habitations et les arbres de la forêt qui bordait l'île automnale. A l'écart de la ville, dans ne crique endormie par le froid, le clapotis des vagues berçaient avec lenteur un sous-marin jaune, amarré sur la plage. A l'intérieur, aucun signe de vie ne venait troublait la quiétude des lieux. Les reflets de l'eau venaient faufiler leurs lumières dans les hublots de verre, éclairant d'une lueur fantomatique les pièces plongées dans l'obscurité. Le défilé lumineux se heurta au contour d'une silhouette courbée dans l'une d'elle. Une respiration sifflante en émanait, et son pas chancelant résonnait sur le carrelage du laboratoire. L'ombre se plia, et une quinte de toux grasse vint brisé le silence. Elle tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal, et, déséquilibrée, se rattrapa à un bureau qui céda sous ce poids atterrie brusquement. Un long gémissement lui fit tourner la tête à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une vague passa au dehors, dévoilant la montagne de corps inconscient. Tout les malheureux portaient une combinaison blanche, ornée d'un rolliroger affichant un sourire inquiétant.

En comprenant que c'était l'un d'eux qui n'allait pas tardé à se réveiller, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mis trop de temps, pire : il lui était désormais compter.

Elle entrepris donc de continuer rapidement ses recherches. Elle enjamba les meubles renversés et les papiers éparpillés pour atteindre une imposante armoire en acier qui se dressait contre l'un des mur. Après en avoir crocheter la serrure, elle ouvrit les deux portes en grand, pour en découvrir le contenu. Des fioles de liquides colorés, des bocaux au contenu étrange, des éprouvettes à la texture inquiétante soigneusement alignée par étiquettes sur les étagères métallique lui apparurent à la faible lumière des reflets.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle tâta à l'aveuglette alors que l'obscurité de l'armoire semblait engloutir sa main pâle. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un contour de verre froid, qu'elle saisit et déboucha avant de vider le contenu du récipient inconnu dans sa bouche.

L'effet fut immédiat. Un hurlement aigu lui déchira les entrailles alors qu'elle recrachait ce qu'elle venait de boire avec un flot de liquide semblable à de l'encre noire. La respiration saccagée, elle tenta d'oublier la douleur qui embrasait ses poumons et attrapa une nouvelle fois un récipient.

Au bout du huitième, elle tomba contre le meuble qui vacilla dangereusement vers elle dans un crissement sonore. Elle eut juste le temps, grâce à un réflexe, de se reculer pour l'éviter, une explosion de verre et de liquide résonna dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sonnée à cause de sa tête qui avait tapé violemment le sol carrelé, elle fut incapable de bouger. L'armoire s'était effondrée sur sa jambe tel un monstre de fer refermant sa gueule sur un morceau de chair. Une mare de sang commençait à rougir les carreaux blanchâtre du sol et recouvrir les potions répandues sur le sol. Elle regarda tétanisée cette écoulement macabre sans dire un mot. Ce ne fut pas la vue du sang ou de l'état de sa jambe qui installa en elle un mouvement de panique, bien au contraire , il n'y avait aucun doute, vue le bruit qui avait suivi sa chute, sa jambe avait dût être broyée au prix d'une telle souffrance qu'elle avait du mal à se l'imaginer. Mais là rien, pas même un picotement n'était venu l'alerter d'une quelconque douleur. Autrement dit : le poison, avait atteint le système nerveux

* * *

_**19 minutes avant la noyade en mer**_

ATTENTION : SPOIL DU TOME 74/ Et de l'épisode 701

Trafalgar Law, de son vrai nom Trafalgar Watel D. Law, naquit dans la « citée blanche ». Il fit ses débuts dans la piraterie au sein de la Donquixote family qu'il quitta après avoir mangé le ope ope no mi, suite la mort de Corazon.

/ FIN DU SPOIL/

A vingt-quatre ans, sa prime atteignait deux-cent millions de berrys et il fut intégré dans le cercle des supernoveas. Son fruit du démon et sa passion pour la médecine lui valurent le surnom du « chirurgien de la mort ».

Law avait toujours été réputé pour son sadisme et sa cruauté malsaine. Néanmoins, il faisait parti de ces pirates poursuivant leur rêve avec des compagnons rencontrés lors de son périple. Contrairement aux croyances, les véritable pirates qui avaient le poste de capitaine étaient des hommes qui connaissait le prix de l'amitié et qui tenait par-dessus tout à leur équipage. Même Eustass Kid, plus grand rival de l'équipage du Heart's (et plus grande brute épaisse que le monde n'ai jamais porté) était prêt à tuer pour les hommes qui abordaient son étendard avec fierté.

Law perdait rarement son sang-froid, mais le mauvais tour qu'on venait de lui faire lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'avait même pas laissé le pauvre Shachi terminer ses explications maladroites, son poing se crispa sur son escargophone et le réduisit en miettes. D'apparence, cela ne semblait lui avoir fait ni chaud ni froid. C'était comme si une violente colère pareil à une tempête avait emporté avec elle l'expressivité de son visage. La commissure de ses lèvres s'était relevée dans un rictus crispé et inquiétant. Il ne sut quel fut ce sentiment qui l'envahit et qui vida sa tête de toutes émotions. Mais il était sûr d'une chose: il aurait été capable de massacrer les civils autour de lui.

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et il mis sa main devant ses paupières pour mieux rire de cette hilarité macabre. Son sous-marin avait été attaqué. Et ses hommes mis dans un état critique. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de lancer ce jeux avec un double-tranchant aussi évident ?! S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle accepte bien gentiment sans aucune arrière-pensée ? D'un côté, cela l'aurait terriblement déç après tout, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de celle qui était à l'origine de cette attaque. Ah! Tomber dans un piège aussi évident!

En tout cas, il valait mieux pour elle qu'il ne la retrouve pas tout de suite. Car à cet instant, l'identité du commanditaire lui importait peu. Il n'avait qu'une envie: briser la jeune femme de telle sorte qu'à côté, le supplice du poison ne lui soit qu'un doux souvenir.

_\- Room._

* * *

_**15 minutes avant la noyade en mer**_

La silhouette du chirurgien se déplaçait dans la nuit noire comme la brise glaciale qui avait enveloppée l'île. Tel un mirage, il posait à peine pied à terre avant de s'évaporer dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Seul le craquement des branches restait témoin de son passage. Il parcourru les sentiers en se téléportant jusqu'à atteindre la crique où la masse sombre de son sous-marin échouée sur le rivage se dressait. Le silence régnait en maître sur la plage où le bâtiment était amarré. Il sorti son nodachi de son fourreau et le mit à la verticale avant de chuchoter le nom d'une des techniques du ope ope no mi. Aussitôt, une lumière verdâtre presque irréelle scanna le sous-marin jaune, dévoilant au pirate son contenu. Il y aperçu plusieurs silhouettes, mais une seule bougeait encore. Rengainant son sabre, il se téléporta dans la salle de son laboratoire.

* * *

_**6 minutes avant la noyade en mer**_

Un rayon traversa l'obscurité, dévoilant le laboratoire saccagé vide de toutes présence de conscience. Une longue traînée de sang et d'encre noir avait laissé ses traces sur l'armoire grisâtre et avaient un chemin jusqu'au couloir silencieux. Sa propriétaire se tenait près de la porte, appuyée au mur, le corps inconscient de Sachi à ses pieds. Aoi rouvrit ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme ! Elle devait filer d'ici ! Elle commença à longer le grand mur blanc, le maculant du mélange des deux liquides qui lui coulait abondamment de la bouche et qui barbouillait le reste de ses son corps. Elle sursauta en entendant l'explosion de verre qui retentit dans la salle qu'elle venait de quitter et qu'elle se précipita de rejoindre, malgré son état de santé. Un vent glacial vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, au moment où sa tête passait l'embrasure de la porte. A l'intérieur, les papiers qu'elle avait renversée avec le bureau voltigeaient encore, preuve qu'il s'était bien passer quelque chose d'anormal. Pourtant il n'y avait trace d'aucun hublot ouvert ou d'un quelconque passage, seul le silence qui était retombé et qui semblait ronger son sang-froid avait repris le contrôle des lieux. Pas rassurée du tout, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour repartir au plus vite, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Même dans l'obscurité, elle pu distinguer les yeux d'acier de Traflgar Law remplient de fureur. Elle était dans la merde.

_**30 secondes avant la noyade en mer...**_


	6. Chapitre 4: Un pacte avec le diable

_Réponse aux reviews:_

**Xhea: ** Hey! Je t'ai sûrement déjà répondu par MP, mais comme c'était il y a un bout de temps je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup... Et c'est entièrement ma faute ;-) ta critique m'avait beaucoup touchée, alors je tenais comme même à te re-remercier encore une fois ;-) . Je ne sais plus si c'était toi qui m' avait donné le conseil, mais il se trouve que j'ai réécris intégralement le prologue, qui sera bientôt en ligne, et je tiens à dire que je suis assez fière de moi. Il y a toujours des fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de toutes les attrapées, mais j'en ai sûrement laisser passer.( au moins ça veut dire qu'elles ne sont pas énormes). J'espère que tu ne m'as pas abandonnée en te disant que je mets vraiment trop de temps et que tu seras là pour lire la suite ;-)

**Camerisier:** Hey! Je t'ai peut-être répondu aussi par MP, mais je voulais te remercier encore! J'espère que toi non plus tu n'es pas trop découragée par l'éternité que je prends à chaque fois pour publier ;-)

**Lya:** Euh... Toc toc? Mais lectrice préférée es-tu là ou bien t'es-tu lassée de ma légendaire rapidité rivalisant avec quicksilver? #Avengers2 Bon bah... Je crois qu'il y a personne...

**Nad-Guest:** Moi sadique? noooooooooooon... Mais j'aime bien torturer les gens :D! Comment ça c'est la même chose?

**Nikkouyoku: ** Euh... Je dirais qu'elle est maso. Ou qu'elle aime bien faire chier le monde... Je crois qu'en vrai je l'ai faite à mon image O_o

**L1109:** Je sais, je sais, mais je trouvais ça trop classe le truc du compte à rebours... Au début je voulais mettre 2 minutes mais je me suis dit que 120 secondes pour sauter par une fenêtre c'était un peu long... Et qu'accessoirement, Law aurait eu le temps de la rattraper...

**Noa:** Alors toi tu fais partie des chanceuses qui ont lu la fic peut avant que je poste la suite... Parce que autrement je t''aurais répodu "je sais pas et je pense que tu peux encore attendre longtemps". Malheureusement, je suis très très trèèèèèès pointilleuse sur la tournure de mes phrases et je suis capable de passer un mois à réécrire le même paragraphe si je ne suis pas satisfaite... Sinon, j'espères que tu apprécieras la suite... Malgré mes fautes très nombreuses.

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Miracle! Je continue à avoir des vues et reviews alors que je poste tout les cent ans! Je vous remercie tous, je vous aime putain! Bon, je ne ne me chercherais pas d'excuses cette fois pour mon retard, je pense que tout le monde à compris que la rapidité et moi, ben... J'ai arrêté de compter. Bon ce chapitre est relativement court, et il y a une transition que je n'aime franchement pas, mais je me suis dit que je vous avais assez fait poiroter comme ça et qu'au pire, je pourrais le réécrire plus tard. D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai une surprise pour vous, et comme je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne lise pas mes petits mots que je me casse le cul à écrire (mais qui sont horriblement ennuyeux alors je ne vous en veux pas ^^), je vais l'écrire en gras et en italique pour que votre regard soit tout de suite attiré par cette information **_LE PROLOGUE A ETE REECRIT, IL SERA BIENTÔT POSTE_** .**Il y aura pas mal de choses de changer alors lisez-le, c'est IMPORTANT.** Et maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vais discrètement rajouter que j'en suis assez fière (mes chevilles vont bien). Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont poser des questions sur l'amnésie d'Aoi, je tiens à clarifier les choses: cette fic sera écrite en deux parties et on ne découvrira que dans la deuxième partie le mystère Aoissien, et c'est d'ailleurs sur ça que portera toute la fin de la fic. Donc c'est pas pour tout de suite...

On m'a aussi fait remarquer que mon héroïne mourrait souvent et qu'au bout d'un moment ça en devenait lassant. NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS! J'en ai parfaitement conscience et c'est fait exprès, tout est relatif aux illumina... euh à la deuxième partie de la fanfiction, tout prendra son sens. Sur ceux, j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

**Attention. Certains esprit mal tournés pourront penser que notre chirurgien à des tendances zoophiles dans ce chapitre**

**Ou alors c'est juste moi mais comme je fais parti des esprit très mal tournés...**

**Bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai vérifié, Law est bien Humanophile.**

* * *

_**La tueuse à gages**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Un pacte avec le diable**_

Le ciel de cette fin de journée commençait à emprunter au soleil déjà bas des couleurs qui se mêlaient dans le bleu azur. Un vol d'oiseau migrateur vint déchirer la voûte céleste. Les volatiles brassaient de leurs ailes l'atmosphère légère, poussant quelque fois des cris, avant de disparaître des champs de visions sous formes de points noirs, comme un rêve qui disparaît au réveil. Loin de ce spectacle que pouvaient admirer les habitants de la terre ferme, l'insigne des Heart's Pirate, fièrement peinte sur la coque jaune visitait à nouveau les splendeurs qui se trouvait là où l'oxygène n'avait pas sa place. Le sous-marin avait quitté l'air glacial de l'hiver pour la douce brise printanière et la caresse chaleureuse des éclaircies. Les eaux turquoises commençaient à virer au foncé, signe qui traduisait la fin de l'après-midi pour les habitants privés du soleil qui occupaient le bâtiment. Celui-ci était immergé depuis plus d'une demi-journée maintenant, filant à toute allure dans les profondeurs sous-marine en quête d'une prochaine destination. A l'intérieur de son sillage métallique, la lumière orangée des ampoules éclairait la salle lieu plongé dans une ambiance festive que partageaient les hommes vêtus d'une combinaison autour d'un peu d'alcool.

Non loin de là, à l'abri des lueurs et des éclats de voix, se trouvait une petite pièce plongée dans le noir, séparée de seulement quelque cabines de celle où se trouvait le rassemblement. A l'intérieur, se découpait les contour d' une silhouette adossée contre le mur gris. Sa poitrine se soulevait si lentement qu' on aurait put la confondre avec une poupée de cire, figée, froide et sans vie. Peut-être jusqu'à ce que ses bras fins émettent un mouvement pour redresser son buste dans un cliquetis de chaîne. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses paupières se soulevèrent, laissant des prunelles claires se perdre dans l'obscurité dont elles avaient finis par s'habituer. La forme sombre ne sursauta pas, ne parut même pas surprise lorsque son regard transperçant se posa sur une deuxième silhouette humaine, anormalement lumineuse. La personne en question, un homme dont les cheveux noisettes retombait sur son front, était accroupi en face d'elle, la scannant de ses orbes émeraudes comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur la commissures de ses lèvres, formant un rictus qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint assez effrayante.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et aucun ne dit rien. Les deux ombres se contentèrent de se fixer, sans que l'un des deux ne détourne le regard, une sorte de conflit silencieux. Cela dura un temps, avant que les supplices de la fatigue n'assaillent encore la première silhouette. Cette dernière abandonna, laissant ses yeux se refermer et mettant un terme au jeux stupide dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés.

-Ne me dis rien. Murmura-t-elle, devinant très bien le sourire du vainqueur s'agrandir

L'interpellé aborda une moue enfantine, et dit d'un ton faussement vexé :

-J'étais inquiet pour toi !

\- Je te connais assez, il me semble, pour reconnaître maintenant tes élans de comédie

Un rire enjoué s'échappa de la bouche de l'« acteur », dont la couleur brune des mèches prenait une couleur délavée assez anormale. Il s'affala contre le mur qui faisait face à la captive, laissant son regard la parcourir sans l'once d'une gêne.

-Combien de temps ça faisait ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ?

\- Sept.

-Sept ans... dit pensivement l'homme. Tu as bien grandi. Ma chère petite protégée est devenue une femme !

La concernée rouvrit ses yeux, et ses pupilles fatiguées se perdirent dans le gris acier du sol froid de la pièce. Une tinte mélancolique vint illuminer le bleu turquoise des ses iris

\- Où es-tu ?

La question avait été posée dans un murmure presque imperceptible. Et il l'entendit malgré cela. Le petit sourire qu'il abordait depuis son apparition quitta ses lèvres pour laisser place à un visage neutre perdu dans des émotions indéchiffrables.

-Qui sait ? Répondit-il.

Le silence se posa dans la pièce doucement, comme une plume retombant sur le sol. Ils ne firent rien pour le briser. Qu'était-ce ? Un mélange de regrets qui perçait dans ce semblant de tristesse ?Cet homme était sans doute le plus grand mystère qui n'était jamais apparu. Les secondes tournèrent dans cette même absence de bruits, accompagnées parfois des lueurs des vagues qui traversaient la pièce.

-Il va bientôt revenir. Le pirate, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension de l'autre, Trafalgar Law, c'est ça ? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait content de savoir que tu communiques avec des gens de l'extérieur alors que tu es censée être enchaînée et à moitié dans les vapes.

Elle hocha la tête, la vue embrouillée par une fatigue trop anormale pour être naturelle. L'image floue de l'homme qui brillait lui donna un lourd sentiment de vertige.

-Fais attention à toi Aoi.

-Toi, contentes-toi de rester le fantôme du passé que tu étais jusqu'à présent, répliqua-telle pourtant sans une once de colère dans la voix. Et... dissipes ton illusion.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour savoir que la présence du mirage humain s'était volatilisée, emportant toutes traces de son existence avec lui.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis trop longtemps. La petite pièce qui lui servait de prison était restée plongée dans cette obscurité pesante, pareille à l'impression d'un serpent resserrant doucement son étreinte autour d'un cou blanc. Sa jambe blessée avait été guérie comme par magie, mais, faute de pouvoir se lever, elle ne la sentait plus du tout. Lorsqu'un matin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les rayons du soleil vinrent lui attaquer sans pitié la rétine, elle ne sut si elle était heureuse de ne pas être restée plus longtemps dans le noir.

-Debout.

Une voix grave, sèche avait brisé l'imposant silence , alors que la silhouette d'un homme se découpait dans l'ouverture lumineuse. La captive fut presque étonnée de l'absence de l'habituelle voix joueuse et sensuelle chez lui. Trafalgar Law était un homme rancunier, et il ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir lever la main sur son précieux équipage.

Le chirurgien traversa la salle, d'un pas lent et calme, pour attraper une chaise alors que sa prisonnière papillonnait des paupières, encore aveuglée. Il s'affala négligemment devant elle, les jambes de chaque cotés du siège retourné , les bras contre le dossier.

-Je pense que je vais commencer par te demander ton avis sur la situation.

Elle eut un moment de surprise face à cette soudaine familiarité, inhabituelle, même brutale. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas content. Vraiment pas content. Et même elle, elle avait tout de suite sut qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas lui chercher des noises.

-Je vous ai mis en colère, finit-elle par dire d'un ton non-chaland Vous avez décider de cesser de jouer avec moi et de me forcer à me plier à votre requête.

-Bien, tu comprends vite. Cela me fera gagner du temps. Mais d'abord j'ai une question à te poser.

Curieuse, elle se demanda d'abord si c'était du sarcasme. Cela lui paraissait étrange qu'il ait quelque chose à lui demander maintenant alors qu'il semblait se retenir de la réduire en charpie . Bon, comme le ton du pirate était on-ne-peut-plus-sérieux, il ne semblait plus d'humeur à plaisanter. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, finis par rompre le silence avec une impatience et un agacement mal dissimulés, sans attendre une réaction orale de sa part.

-Comment as-tu fait pour dissimuler ta capacité de guérison ?

L'accusée failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, s' il n'avait pas eu un air si menaçant, elle aurait éclater de rire. Une capacité de guérison ? Alors qu'elle était dans un état proche du coma à chaque fois qu'elle ne prenait pas son fichu traitement, il pensait sérieusement qu'elle avait une capacité de guérison ? Sérieusement ? Inutile de dire que si cela avait été le cas, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle serait parti loin de lui et de la menace constante de son nodachi !

-Inutile de jouer la comédie, je sais que tu la possède. Alors qu'est-ce ? Un fruit du démon ?

-Désolée de vous interrompre dans vos conclusions un peu trop hâtive mais...

-Si ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, tu m'explique pourquoi tu es toujours vivante?

Un ange passa dans la pièce.

-Ne te fiches pas de moi, repris Law d'une voix tranchante. Même si tu avais réussi à échapper à la noyade, tu serais morte empoisonnée, de froid ou d'hémorragie, si ce n'est les trois.

Elle aurait pu lui répliquer que malgré tout, il lui semblait que ce corps lui appartenait depuis vingt ans et qu'elle se serait souvenu si elle avait avalé un fruit du démon mais le doute la rattrapa.

_Peut-être parce que ça ne faisait pas réellement vingt ans qu'elle pensait connaître son corps._

Law perdait patience. Réellement. Il était réellement à deux doigts d'agripper la tueuse par la gorge et la secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui ressorte par les narines. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'il lui était impossible de la cerner ou de tenter de lui soutirer quoi que se soit. Pas elle. Parmi tout les individus du monde, elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient passé leurs vies à se cacher derrière un masque pour gommer à jamais certains sentiments de leur expressivité faciale. Le fait était que plus il essayait de déceler une trace de vérité dans le bleue-gris de ses yeux, plus il doutait de ce qu'il y voyait.

_Un vrai sable mouvant_

C'est au bout de longues minutes de silence qu'il se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de sa patiente. Il traversa la distance qui les séparaient en quelques enjambées, puis s'accroupit, et vient planter son envoûtant regard acier devant les obres de sa captive.

Cette dernière ne put que se noyer dedans et, sans pouvoir s'en détacher, elle le sentit se pencher vers elle, alors que son organisme gardait les sens en alertes, à l'affût du moindre mouvement menaçant. Les cheveux corbeaux lui chatouillèrent le visage, s'entremêlant aux siens, alors que leurs deux fronts vinrent se rencontrer sans la moindre brutalité.

-Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait , lui souffla-t-il dans un murmure

Un frisson parcourue l'échine de la jeune femme quand les doigts froids du chirurgien vinrent tracer un chemin sur sa peau, pour contourner longuement sa gorge, avant de agripper plus fermement entre ses doigts. Elle se tendit entièrement en sentant une pression contre sa trachée, alors que la bouche du chirurgien lâcha un soupir brûlant dans son oreille avant de souffler

-Mais ce serait te faire trop plaisir.

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et ses doigts quittèrent sa gorge avec brutalité.La main tatouée joua avec la ficelle noire avant de lui mettre sous le nez une pierre bleue qui pendait dans le vide, rattachée à son extrémité. Sa pierre bleue.

-Pourtant, reprit-il à voix haute, saches que j'ai longtemps hésité.

Oubliant qu'elle était enchaînée, elle eut le réflexe d'essayer de la reprendre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trahie. Un long sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de celui qui lui avait subtilisé. Avec un air victorieux peint sur le visage, il se redressa de toute sa longueur et exposa sa trouvaille à la lumière du soleil.

-Tu sais, Je connais les gens de ta profession. Ils ont tendance à se croire inébranlable et sans humanité. Il y eut un temps ou je l'ai cru moi aussi. La preuve, te torturer ici et maintenant ne m'avancerait à rien, puisque je n'obtiendrai rien de toi.

D'un air provocateur, il se mit à observer la réaction de l'autre occupante de la pièce qui tentait tant bien que mal de se montrer calme.

-Je pense que tu vas collaborer. Que se soit pour retrouver ton commanditaire ou pour répondre à ma question. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas commis un acte aussi suicidaire que de replonger durant ta noyade pour une chose insignifiante.

Les ténèbres revinrent s'emparer de la pièce alors que l'écho des pas du chirurgien disparaissait. Elle avait garder le silence jusqu'à ce que la porte fasse disparaître la lumière dans la pièce, dans un grincement sinistre. Elle était de nouveau dans le noir.

* * *

Cela lui avait parut complètement fou. Irréel, impensable. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué sur cette île, deux jours après la mort de la tueuse, il avait ordonné à son équipage de rester au sous-marin, le temps qu'il aille chercher quelques plantes médicinales dont il avait besoin. Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées, et il les avaient passé au cœur de la jungle qui recouvrait la majeur partie de l'îlot. Il avait finit par trouver une crique, opposée à la sienne, à l'oret des arbres qui peuplaient la forêt, et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Étalée sur le dos de tout son long sur le sable fin, les genoux encore dans l'eau. Son cadavre intacte malgré ces deux jours passés si on mettait de côté sa jambe à moitié arrachée. Il en était vite arrivé à la conclusion que les vagues avaient dût échouer sa dépouille sur cette plage perdue. Il s'était penché vers elle, il avait pris son pouls pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises et cherché le trou laissé par une quelconque balle, histoire de savoir si c'était bien le poison ou la noyade qui lui avait pris la vie.

Rien. Une mort pitoyable pour un être de la nuit, le genre de mort avec laquelle elle s'était sûrement attendue à finir bien avant leur rencontre.

Il devait bien se l'avouer malgré tout, cela le contrariait. Parce que sans elle, il ne pouvait pas retrouver le commanditaire et peut-être, qu'il avait finis par s'y attacher, à ce petit jeux qu'ils avaient commencés tout les deux, cela avait été... Fort distrayant. Il posa son regard gris sur la ficelle noire que le poing de la macabé gardait fermement prisonnière dans sa paume. Et il y avait ça aussi. Le suicide qu'elle avait commis pour _ça._ Au final, elle s'en était allée en gardant avec elle les secrets auquel il commençait à s'intéresser. C'était une sorte de défaite pour lui, et cela l'agaçait un peu. Elle devait bien en être fière de là où elle le regardait.

_On se reverra en enfer._

Et il était reparti, en la laissant là, sans sépultures, proie des corbeaux et autres volatiles avides de ce genre de nourriture*. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il n'avait pas fait trois mètres lorsqu'une faible quinte de toux lui parvint aux oreilles. Il cessa immédiatement de marcher et scruta les alentours, s'attendant à trouver la silhouette de l'autre humain responsable du bruit. Personne.

Il mit un temps à se persuader qu'il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination avant de reprendre son chemin, bien décidé à retrouver le calme de son sous-marin. Et Bepo. _Son _Bepo. Et sa fourrure. Surtout sa fourrure. Cette fois, ce fut une quinte de toux beaucoup plus violente, suivie d'un sifflement ressemblant à une respiration qui l'arrêta. Il revient lentement sur ses pas, et trop abasourdi pour vraiment y croire, se stoppa à quelques centimètres du cadavre qu'il venait de délaisser.

_Et merde._

_OoOoOoO **Transition que je n'aime pas (pour comprendre cette phrase incompréhensible, merci de vous référer au "petit mot de l'auteur")**OoOoOoO_

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du chirurgien de la mort lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte de sa cabine ! Il sortait à peine de table et avait réussi à s'extirper des griffes de son bruyant équipage avec quelques verres de saké en trop dans le sang. La tête tiraillée par une horrible migraine, le capitaine des heart's n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfermer dans sa cabine à double-tours et retrouver l'énorme peluche ambulante qui lui servait de second pour passer le reste de la nuit à lui faire des câlins (au premier sens et platoniques bande de pervers!). Sauf que voilà, à peine fut-il entré dans ce qui était censé être SA chambre, qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec celle qui était censée croupir dans SES cachots (bon, c'était plus un débarras équipé de menottes qu'un vrai cachot). Mais encore il y avait pire, vu qu'il n'était pas totalement sobre, il en avait oublier toute la rencoeur qu'il nourrissait à son encontre et il aurait peut-être put laisser passer. Non, le problème c'est qu'elle était entre les pattes toutes douces de SON Bepo.

Décidément, boire après une série de nuits blanches ne le réussissait pas .

L'intrus afficha un grand sourire en apercevant l'air médusé de son hôte qui se repris bien vite pour laisser place à un air blasé et fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de « comment as-tu fait pour te libérer » ? Je suis un peu déçue.

Le pirate la regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, interloqué par cette nouvelle assurance presque insolente, à croire qu'elle avait oublier qu'elle était soumise à un chantage. Cette dernière lâcha un petit ricanement et s'extirpa de l'étreinte moelleuse du gros mammifère.

-Vous êtes bien expressif, ce soir, capitaine ! Vous avez bu ?

-Et toi bien bavarde. Retourne dans le débarras et laisse-moi dormir, rétorqua-t-il, trop fatigué pour la chasser lui-même.

-Vous êtes dur !

Bien décidé à ignorer cette trouble-fête qui visiblement, venait nuire à ses précieuses heures de sommeil, Le chirurgien lança négligemment sa casquette sur son bureau et ébouriffa ses cheveux sombres avant de contourner le parasite pour rejoindre l'imposante bibliothèque pleine à craquer, un peu trop délaissée ces derniers temps.

-Je suis venue vous annoncer une nouvelle susceptible de vous réjouir !

Law se retourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer tout en lui sous-entendant par une mine irritée que ça avait intérêt à être important.

-J'accepte de vous aider à rechercher mon commanditaire !

L'atmosphère légère qui s'était installée retomba. Le temps semblait s'être stoppé. Le pirate, redevenu sérieux, sondait d'un œil froid et imperturbable la tueuse, qui, du haut de son perchoir, lui adressait un sourire victorieux, le regard pétillant, pareil à celui d'un gosse satisfait d'une de ses farces. Il ne su si c'était cet inhabituel jeux enfantin qu'elle avait décidé d'aborder en déclarant une promesse qu'elle était loin de prendre à la légère qui le déstabilisait ou bien le fait qu'il s'attendait à la voire dire cela une fois acculée, rampante à ses pieds et désespérée . ( sadique ? Nooooooooooon!)

-J'accepte, reprit-elle, maintenant sûre d'avoir toute l'attention du supernovae, mais à deux conditions.

Bizarrement, il n'était pas surpris. Il s'y attendait même. Non, il l'avait prévu. Il ignorait la nature de la deuxième mais il se doutait bien que la première concernerait...

\- Tout d'abord, rendez-moi mon pendentif.

Bingo. Le pirate extirpa l'objet de son sweat jaune avant de le lancer à travers la pièce pour qu'il soit restituer à sa propriétaire. Cette dernière, satisfaite, le réceptionna d'un geste habile et le regarda quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un faux. Mais visiblement, le capitaine du Heart était bien trop en proie à la fatigue pour réfléchir sans aggraver sa migraine.

-Ensuite...

_OoOoOOOOOOO_

_Elle pouvait à présent tout se remémorer, comme si elle y était encore. La morsure de l'eau gelée contre sa peau, la sensation de tomber sans jamais pouvoir toucher le fond, le médaillon dans sa poigne et le manque d'air qui lui brûlait les poumons et pourtant, une tranquillité inquiétante qui la poussait à s'accrocher..._

_A quoi ?_

_Pas à un quelconque souvenir ou à un quelconque devoir de rentrer quelque part aux côté de quelqu'un, non. Après tout il n'y avait plus rien, pas un port d'attache, pas de maison où revenir, les seuls visages qui n'avaient pas été engloutis par l'encre noire de son amnésie étaient déjà partis dans le monde qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Alors, pourquoi luttait-elle ? Quelle chose valait donc la peine pour qu'elle endure ces insoutenables tortures ?_

_Et puis soudain, la lumière._

_Déchirant l'obscurité des eaux tumultueuses comme l'on met feu à un long tissu plus sombre que noir** , plus noir que sombre. Une douce chaleur qui l'envahie jusqu'à la brûler toute entière et la sensation d'une réminiscence, de son être entier s'embrasant pour mieux renaître de ses cendres. Une déchirante mais délicieuse douleur, une ascension vers la surface, l'oxygène, le soleil. Pouvoir se ressentir à nouveau, quitter les entrailles de la terres pour remonter à la vue du monde entier._

_La sensation de ce qu'il lui restait : la vie_

_OoOoO_

Le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le premier œil. Pourtant déjà, jusqu'à ses oreilles les bruits de la ville montaient, dans lesquels s'affairaient des travailleurs de l'aube. Elle avait rarement aussi bien dormi. Une odeur de croissants provenant des cuisines de l'auberge acheva de la réveiller, elle s'extirpa du sommeil dans un grognement presque animal et s'assit sur le matelas rugueux. Avant d'en bondir de surprise. Là, devant elle, fièrement assis près de la fenêtre et sans son éternelle casquette, se tenait un certain chirurgien, qui se redressa et lui adressa un grand sourire sadique.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, visiblement agacée, Nous avions convenu que vous me laisseriez à terre !

-Quoi, avez-vous l'impression d'être sur un bateau ? Je vous ai promis de vous ramener à terre, mais pas que vous resteriez seule !

La tueuse à gages se leva rageusement, et lui lança un regard haineux, ce qui n'eut comme effet que de faire rire le pirate.

-Sincèrement, dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que l'on a fait un marché ? Tu pensais avoir ma confiance, après ce que tu as fait ?

Un point pour lui. La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comptait tout de même pas la suivre partout ?

Mais il lui suffit de regarder son air fier pour se dire qu'il en était tout à fait capable. Et qu'il le ferait sans doute.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes bien réveillée, il est temps que je vous explique en quoi consiste votre mission-bénévole. Mais d'abord, il se trouve que nous n'avons toujours pas fait les présentations, et comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Si l'on doit travailler ensemble, je veux pouvoir t'appeler par ton nom. Quel est-il ?

-Kurohime. Kurohime Aoi***

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Aoi, dit-il, un sourire au lèvre, effectuant une courbette caricaturale. Et maintenant, notre voyage ensemble peut commencer. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre...

Et devant ce sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, La jeune femme se demanda si elle avait vraiment bien fait de se lier à un homme aussi instable et imprévisible que Trafalgar Law. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette alliance était aussi dangereuse et tentatrice que celle d'un pacte avec le diable.

* * *

* belle rime senpaï ! #Tobi

** petit clin d'œil à Darker than Black, pour ceux qui aurait reconnu...

*** Bond. James Bond X) pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu.


	7. avertissement du 11072016

**Avertissement ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice !**

Et non, je ne viens pas vous déclarer l'arrêt de la fic après 9 mois d'absence, non mais!

Le prologue a été ré-écris et reposté, il y a pas mal de choses qui ont changés, donc il est assez important de le relire ! Oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà dit dans mon chapitre précédent mais je suis sûre que vous ne lisez jamais mes baratins ! Je sais, il sont ennuyeux à mourir. Bref, le voici le voilà, un autre départ pour Law et Aoi, et plus d'éléments sur cette dernière ! J'suis trop contente, j'ai put le poster avant les vacances ;-)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le précédent !

Big Bisous

**Le 11/07/2016**


End file.
